ALAS ROBAN ADVENTURE
by yuzuna yukito
Summary: Kali ini Ichigo, Renji, dan yumichika akan Wisata. tapi ternyata mereka terjerumus kembali dalam masalah! kali ini apakah Malaikat maut siap menjemput cowo-cowo unyu kita ini?
1. Chapter 1

**ALAS ROBAN ADVENTURE! **

**Ichigo, Renji, dan Yumi kembali beraksi. sekarang mereka hendak berwisata  
**

**bagaimana ya wisata mereka?  
**

**apakah berakhir?  
**

**tidak dong...  
**

**WARNING : Acak adul, Ga aman untuk penderita Jantung koroner,  
Panuan, Kadas, Kurap, Kutu aer, Kutu loncat dan kutu2 lain...  
**

**Author Message :at 16.46 p.m  
**

** Haaai Readers... makasih udah menunggu kehadiran FFNC Yuzu yang semakin abal dan gaje ini. dan Sepertinya Yuzu semakin menyukai dunia ini.. hahahaha Lebay...  
**

**Okee daripada kita ngelantur.. mending kalian siapin kopi panas dan Capcus baca FFNC ini yaaa  
**

**Ichigo : Kita disuruh ngapain lagi lah...  
**

**Yuzu : Diam kau.. cepat mainkan peranmu dasar SAPI...  
**

**Ichigo : ...  
**

* * *

Hari ini hari dan Renji beserta Yumichika sudah klop akan pergi ke Ragunan untuk nyetor muka-alias bersungkeman dengan mbah buyut mereka*baca MONYET*. Bukan. Bukan. Mereka hendak pergi ke Ragunan untuk wisata, entah kenapa mereka begitu rindu dengan kebun binatang sehingga mereka lebih memilih tempat itu daripada pantai yang dipenuhi oleh cewek-cewek semok import berdada sekses sampe berdada tepos dan bohainya ga keturutan.

Oke kita tinggalkan sejenak soal Bohai. Mereka kini sudah berada di dalem bis jurusan SELAT SUNDA-MEROUKE. Di dalem bis pariwisata itu mereka tidak sendiri, ada bule keturunan Kingkong Cina dan Eropa, sampe orang Eskimo juga nangkring di bis yang melaju dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam*ugal-ugalan banget*.

Untuk menepiskan kebosanan yang tak berujung, Ichigo menyumpalkan Headsetnya dan mendengarkan lagu 'ASTUTI' milik Agung Hercules yang lagi tenar di Karakura. Sedangkan Renji udah molor sampe banjir iler di muka-mukanya, membuat para penumpang langsung ilfill dan muntah-muntah. Sedangkan Yumi?

Baiklah. Yumi sekarang sedang berada di depan bis, dia lagi nyanyi lagunya 'Bang Toyib' yang entah kenapa malah terdengar amat sangat aneh. Bahkan Ichigo sampe cengo melihat Yumi yang bergoyang dombret membuat para penumpang langsung pingsan klepek-klepek, mata mereka ampe keluar lompat-lompat kayak bekicot, kuping mereka ngucur, idung mereka langsung meledug gara-gara suara Yumi yang kelewat bagus.

Setelah 10 menit penyiksaan suara itu berlalu, Yumi langsung kembali ke tempat duduk dan tidak menyadari apa yang telah dia lakukan pada para penumpang naas itu.

"Aiih Ichi chan… gimana suaraku tadi? Merdu ga? Pasti dong.. semuanya pada terkagum-kagum begitu" sahut Yumichika genit seperti biasa.

"Kagum? Mata lu buta ya, mereka pada sekarat gara-gara suara lo yang kayak kucing kecepet lemari… gue aja ampe eneg dengernya" Hardik Ichigo seperti biasa. Dia paling ga tahan pada cowok indah*ngakunya* satu ini.

Awalnya dia ga mau ngajak mahkluk aneh Seireitei yang ini, tapi gara-gara Yumi yang dateng tak diundang merengek ikut dan ngancem bakal bunuh diri mimum susu onta Ichigo pun mengalah.

"Ihhh… Ichi jahat! Masa suara gini dibilang kayak kucing kejepet… gue udah pernah masuk lomba Karakura Idol tau"

"Lebih tepatnya para Juri ga tahan denger suara jeritan lo jadinya mereka ngalah" bisik Ichigo.

"Apa?"

"Ga. Ga jadi".

"Hoaaam.. ada apa sih ribut-ribut? Kita udah sampe belum? Lo kok penumpangnya pada tidur semua?" Tanya Renji yang terbangun dari mimpinya mencium Lady Gaga yang dilanjut dengan mimpi buruk mencium keteknya Ikkaku.

"Mereka bukan tidur, mereka semaput gara-gara Yumichika nyanyi" jelas Ichigo.

"Waaah suaramu dahsyat ya. Saking jeleknya bikin orang jadi pergi kea lam barza"

"Sembarangan.. lo mau muji ato ngehina?" tepis Yumichika udah anteng di kursinya lagi.

"Ga keduanya kok". Renji di Tempeleng pake wajan.

Beberapa menit setelah pertikaian bodoh itu hujan turun dengan derasnya. Sampe Ichigo ga bisa melihat keluar jendela. Renji yang asik ngemil kripik kentang buatan Taichounya tercinta ga peduli dengan hujan ato beledek yang membuat Yumichika mengkeret di bawah kursi penumpang.

"Hujannya kok deres ya… apa kita bisa sampe?" Tanya Ichigo entah pada siapa.

"Apaan sih Ichi. Jangan diambil pusing… santai aja kali… liat deh tuh Yumi lagi asik dugeman sendiri di bawah kursi" tunjuk Renji.

"Kayaknya bukan dugem deh…" Ichigo bersweatdrop.

"Aduuh!" Renji tiba-tiba berseru gembira*?*.

"Kenapa lagi Ren, ambeien lo kumat?" Tanya Yumichika langsung melotot kea rah sohibnya.

"Gue kebelet!" seru Renji.

"Kebelet kawin?" Tanya Ichigo.

"NGASAL LO..GUE KEBELET PIPIS! BANG STOOOPPP!" saking merdunya tu suara, bis itu langsung ngerem mendadak melontarkan semua penumpang ke arah depan dan Renji langsung ngibrit sambil bawa tasnya.

"Woii! Renji, ada-ada aja lo…!" hardik Ichigo.

"Yah apa mau dikata laaahh!" seru Renji.

"Cepetan Rai, kita ntar ditinggal!" seru Yumichika dengan tergopoh-gopoh membawa tas Ichigo dan dirinya.

Setelah menunggu 15 menit di bawah pohon beringin, Renji keluar seperti Arjuna ketiban lemari.

"Haaa legaaa… yuk balik.." sahut Renji. Ketika mereka kembali ke tempat bis mereka berhenti, tidak ada lagi sosok bis di sana. Tidak ada seonggok mesin yang menderu. Mereka… ditinggal…

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKKK…! GARA-GARA LO KENCING KITA JADI DITINGGAL!" Ichigo menarik kerah baju Renji dan matanya udah melotot 12 kuadrat kea rah cowok berambut merah membara itu…

"YA GUE KAN GA TAU!" seru Renji balik.

"Eh… daripada itu… ngomong-ngomong kita dimana ya?"

Yumichika memperhatikan sekitar mereka. Suasana yang hening tampak mencekam.. mereka baru tahu kalau di sana tidak ada mahkluk lain selain mereka… itu hutan yang amat sepi….

"Kita… di Alas Roban ya? Bokap gue cerita kalo ni tempat angker banget" sahut Ichigo. "Ichi… jangan bercanda lu.." hardik Yumi. "Eh..Demi kali…"

"…..."

tidak ada petunjuk. Kompas mereka krodit, mereka TERSESAT! Bagaimana dengan perjalana mereka untuk bisa kembali pulang ke kota Karakura mereka tercintaa? Hal apa yang akan mereka temui di hutan Alas Roban yang terkenal angker itu? Apakah mereka berhasil menyukseskan wisata mereka yang indah di kebun binatang?

CHAPTER 2 UPDATE...!

* * *

Yuzu : salam sejahtera dan makin gahool aja dengan kegajean ini. oke Yuzu senang bisa membuat para tokoh kita semakin berpusing ria dengan keadaan.. namanya juga ide.. suka2 dongg wkwkwkwkw...

BTW... sekarang kita sudah masuk sesi Adventure.. maaf kalo agak banyak Miss tapi Yuzu harap kalian sukaaaaaa

Renji : Yang bener aja sih lo kita ditinggalin di tengah utan

Yuzu : Latihan jadi tarsan apa salahnya sih...

Yumi : Addooohh kulitku makin burik niii... Ichi tolongg...

Yuzu dan Renji langsung diem tanpa berkomentar apa-apa...


	2. Chapter 2

**SHINIGAMI BECOME TARZAN **

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo  
**

**Summary : Ichigo dkk terdampar di hutan Angker yang sepiiiiii  
**

**WARNING : KEGILAAN BUKAN TANGGUNGAN AUTHOR..  
**

**KESELAMATAN JIWA TIDAK DIJAMIN...  
**

* * *

**OPENING  
**

**Baiklah saudar-saudara setanah air beta terkasih. Setelah mangkir dari kerjaan hampir 2 minggu(kali ya?). Yuzu kembali mengekspos perjalanan para Shinigami kece kita yang ditinggal bus dan terdampar di hutan belantara Alas Roban nan permai. Maaf ya, Karena US alias Ulangan semester pertama membuat Yuzu absen bertaun-taun*halah lebay* maksudnya berhari-hari Yuzu hanya bisa negdeplok di depan buku pelajaran, alhasil FFNC ini berhasil terlantar.**

**Tapi ga masalah, Yuzu akhirnya update dengan semangat 45-12-133-dan 008…*SLJJ…***

**Daripada banyak cingcong, lebih baik kita langsung menuju TKP.. penemuan mayat.. eh maksudnya penemuan Shinigami di tengah hutan.**

* * *

"Hoi Ichi. Gimana nih kita ga bisa apa-apa.." Renji sudah mulai cemas akibat ke-oonannya yang langsung koprol dari bus dan pergi buang aer tanpa basa-basi.

"sabar kali kita bawa kompas tapi ga guna.. ya udah mending kita telusurin ni utan dulu" jawab Ichigo yang udah keki ke ubun-ubun karena selain dirinya kedua temannya yang otaknya bisa disamain ma udang itu ga bisa ngelakuin apa-apa kecuali ngebacot ria tanpa perasaan.

"Ichii kok tempat ini serem ya*narik-narik baju ichigo*" Yumichika sudah mengekeret di antara kedua orang itu.

"Namanya juga utan. Kalo rame namanya pasar…" Ichigo kemudian berusaha untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadiin petunjuk sebelum mereka bertiga sukses membusuk di hutan tak berujung ini.

"Kenapa ga lewat jalan besar aja sih Ichigo?"

"Lebih serem mana, ketemu setan yang udah mati ato ketemu truk trus kita mati?" Renji langsung berijaminasi*imajinasi dodol!author di gaplok Ichi* yang tidak-tidak. Mereka ditabrak truk, kegiles jadi dendeng dan masuk ke Akerat dengan karcis gratis masuk surga VIP kelas babi…

"Hei Banci indah jangan meper-meper ke aku! Ingusmu mencemari baju baruku taoo!" Ichigo baru menyadari kalau ingus Yumi udah ndelewer ke bajunya yang tadi warna putih sekarang menjadi kuning cerah?

"Hihihihi…" sekarang bulu kuduk mereka bertiga menjadi berdiri… bahkan ingin berlari pagi seperti lagunya Bang Roma Irama HA-HA-HA-HA..

"Njii.." panggil Ichigo. "Mang nama gua Panji lo panggil Nji-nji gitu?" sewot Renji.

"Lebih bagus dipanggil Njing…" *Yumi dimutilasi Renji*.

"Denger sesuatu?" bisik Ichigo udah sweat drop. "Apaan? Kentut?" *Renji di jejelin duren*. "Suara hihihi itu…" sambung Ichigo."Jangan bikin takut ah Chi!" seru Yumi.

"Kalian Shinigami masa ma hantu doang kalah sih?" sahut Renji. Karena ini Fanfict tidak memandang ras, golongan darah maupun golongan kacang-kacangan, Author akhirnya memaksa mereka melupakan jati diri sebagai Shinigami, meski di sini mereka memang berstatus Shinigami, bukan status Single, double, ato triple Banana Chocolate Sunday.

"Ga tau kenapa diri gue ga ngerasa jadi Shinigami" bisik Ichigo.

"Sama" Yumi mengamini

"Wah temen gue pada kenapa sih?" Renji hanya melihat kedua temannya yang masih berurutan menelusuri semak belukar.

"Berharap ketemu hantu dibanding beruang" tukas Yumichika.

"Dua-duanya juga serem kale" Ichigo tiba-tiba berhenti dan membuat kedua temannya itu juga ikut berhenti.

"Ada rumah.." sahut Ichigo. "Apa lu kata? Rumah di tengah utan? Lo pikir ini pelem Tarsan?" seru Renji.

"Kalo lo ga percaya liat aja noh di atas…" sahut Ichigo menujuk kea rah atas.

Dan tepat sekali readers, di atas sana, ada sesuatu. Seonggok rumah yang tidak bagus-bagus amat.. terbuat dari kayu yang dililit ama akar jalar, teras rumah dengan porselen*weeiisss* dan beberapa tulang binatang bergelantungan heboh di atasnya.

"Ini memang pelem Tarsan" sahut Renji Sweatdrop. "Eh ada orang…" tukas Yumichika menelaah lebih lanjut.

Dan seketika, mereka sudah terjerat tali dan bergelantungan sama seperti tulang hewan itu.

"WALAAAHH.. Kenapa kita jadi begini!?" seru Renji meronta-ronta tidak terima dengan perlakuan tidak manusiawi dan hewani itu.

"GYAAAAA,…KITA MAU DIAPAIN!?" Kini teriakan melengking najong dari Yumi membuat seluruh burung di hutan itu pingsan mendadak.

"HUAAAAA…! SALAH APA GUE DIGANTUNG-GANTUNG BEGINI!?" Ichigo Cuma bisa berkelojotan di antara tulang itu. Sesaat sebelum mereka terjun bebas. Seseorang muncul dari rumah itu.

"Akirnya kalian nyampe juga..auaua" sahut cowok berambut blonde itu. Potongannya yang familier langsung membuat Ichigo terbelalak. "Kita apain mereka sekarang?" Tanya seorang cowok berambut hitam yang berhasil membuat Renji menganga.

"HI…HIRAKOOO SAAAAN!?" seru Ichigo sambil nunjuk-nunjuk. "KUCHIKII TAICHOU!?" Kini Renji nunjuk dengan linggis.

"Kalian bicara apa, nama kita itu Hirauo si tarsan ganteng*Ichigo muntah* memangnya ga bisa di bedain?" Tanya cowok bernama Hirauo itu. "Nama gue bukan Kuchiki Taichou tau. Nama gue Byakunoo si Tarsan Narsis*Renji melotot*" jawab Byakunoo.

"KOK.. JADI BEGINI!?" seru ketiganya.

"Hoi.. kalian sedang apa di sana cepat bereskan mereka"

"ZARAKI TAICHOU!?" kini Yumi yang seru-seruan. "Nama ane Kentucky bukan Zaraki siapa?"

"KENPACHI JADI KENTUCKY?!" sahut Ichigo. "Baiklah anak-anak. Sekarang kalian jadi anggota kita.."sahut Hirauo.

"NANIIIIII! # #$ $y$ &*!(#!*$!?" seketika gempa terdeteksi oleh BMKG sebesar 7,8 Skala richter.

Apa yang akan menimpa mereka kemudian? Siapakah ketiga tarsan yang aduhai mirip banget ama temen2 dan taichou mereka? Ataukah ada udang di balik rempeyek? atau ada dalang Parto di balik semua ini?

AU AH GELAP...

YANG JELAS CHAPTER 3 UPDATEE

**TBC~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**TARZAN CAMP**

**disclaimer : karena tidak ada yang mau mengaku  
**

**akhirnya Om Tite Kubo mengakui karyanya  
**

**Summary : Para Anak muda alay kembali beraksi dengan Mentor gila mereka!  
**

**Warning : Bagi yang memiliki penyakit Epilepsi siapkan nomer rumah sakit  
**

**saat membaca FFNC ini!  
**

**Risiko ditanggung PENUMPANG!  
**

* * *

**Akhirnya setelah umroh ke Arab saking ga ada Ide yang WAW indah nian bentuknya Yuzu kembali dengan sepenuh hati memberikan kegajean semprul pada Ichigo cs yang di sekap ama Hirauo, Byakunoo, dan Kentucky Fried Chiken alias Kenpachi Zaraki tetek bengek.**

**Well sedikit ngereview apa yang terjadi tralala trilili pada orang-orang kece kita itu. Pertama gara-gara Kedodolan dan kesemplakan Renji yang minta pipis hingga mereka ditinggal, jalan-jalan kayak orang ling-lung, dan Taraaa sekarang mereka sudah berada di rumah pohon tarsan yang aduhai ga karuan itu.**

* * *

"Cukup narasinya! Sekarang ngapain kita ada di sini? Lepasin gueee.. gue masih mau jalan-jalan ke kebon binatang!" seru Ichigo meronta-ronta akibat diiket dengan tali rapia sekaligus mendepak Author hingga nancep ke tembok.

"Heh. Diem lu anak bau kentut!" hardik Hirauo. "Yang bener bau kencur!" sergah Byakunoo.

"Alah sebodo amat lah. Sekarang kalian udah kita tahan. Dan mulai sekarang, kalian akan menjadi kandidat TARZAN AWARD yang akan diselenggarain 7 hari lagi" sahut Hirauo cuek bebek goreng asem manis.

"Apa? Tarzan mencari Bakat?" serentak ketiganya cengo tanpa diminta. "Dasar orang modern. Itu kontes dimana akan terpilih Tarsan sejati. Disuruh gelantungan sambil makan daging Onta, berenang di sumur.. de el-el deh" penjelasan Byakunoo membuat ketiganya melotot.

Sampe-sampe Hirauo ngeri melihat mata Renji yang udah gelantungan kayak bekicot. Akan Yuzu jelasin kenapa Renji begitu sangat terkejut, bukan masalah soal TARZAN AWARD, tetapi dia terkejut karena sikap Byakuya sang Taichou yang sekarang ini jadi Byakunoo 180 derajat berbeda kemiringannya*lereng bukit kali*

Byakuya yang cool dan dingin berubah menjadi agak ngondek dengan suara tinggi dan cerewet membuat Renji ingin jatoh dari menara Eiffel dan menancapkan paku ke mata Taichounya sambil berkata "Sadar Taichou! SADAAAARRR! NYEBUT-NYEBUT!" oke itu adalah isi hati dan kepala Renji sesaat.

"Jadi sekarang kita kudu ngapain?" Tanya Yumichika.

"LATIHAN!" seru Kentucky membahana kayak Syahrini membuat Yumichika hampir menangis darah.

"Baiklah Kentut..eh Kentucky…" tukas Ichigo mengiyakan saja sebelum dia diiris-iris jadi makanan penutup sehat tanpa kolesterol.

"Dimulai dari kau, Renji Abarai… kau sekarang latihan dengan Byakunoo.. aku dengan si Ichi, dan Kentut.. kau dengan si bulu mata ini!" tukas Hirauo tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Kentucky yang tajam, Hirauo bukannya tidak menyadari, dia menyadari kalau dia barusan memanggil sohib laknatnya itu dengan sebutan Kentut.. menurut Opini yang Hirauo jabarkan dia males manggil nama lengkap, soalnya dia ga jago bahasa inggris.

"Kalau kalian gagal aku bersumpah aku akan jadikan kalian makanan binatang…" sekarang Ketiganya menciut mendengar suara Kentucky yang ga jauh beda dengan Kenpachi yang sedang menindas. Hawa horornya benar-benar membangunkan pocong yang udah mati. "HAI…" mereka semua sweatdrop.

* * *

Disinilah awal dari kecemasan mereka, bukannya liburan mereka malah bergerumul dengan Tarsan Gaje bin sableng yang menuntut mereka menjadi Tarsan juga, bukannya ini Diskriminasi? Harusnya disaat begini ada KOMNAS HAM yang menangani, tapi sayang kayaknya hukum rimba terlalu kuat hingga mendepak Hak asasi kemanusiaan mereka semua.

Kembali pada KETIGA BOCAH edan kita yang sekarang sedang berlatih dengan mentor mereka masing-masing. Sekarang kita berada bersama Ichigo dan Hirauo.

"Oke, kamu sudah bisa jadi Tarsan kalo kamu bisa gelantungan. Nih, cepet kamu naek ke pohon, gelantungan ke pohon laen trus turun…" Hirauo memberikan akar gantung pada Ichigo yang hanya bisa bilang 'HAH' doang.

"Yakin aman ga nih? Ntar kalo putus di tengah-tengah gue bisa modar…" cletuk Ichigo meragukan.

"Kalo jatoh kaki lu dulu yang turun…" sambung Hirauo. "Kalo kaki gue patah?" Ichigo kembali bertanya.

"Tinggal di pasang lagi pake Lem Alteko" Hening…. Ichigo benar-benar meragukan sensei barunya yang agak-agak soak ini. Sambung pake Alteko? Lo pikir Tulang gue terbuat dari kaca? Itulah sepintas kekesalan Ichi yang tak bisa dia ungkapkan.

So guys Ichigo akhirnya naek ke atas pohon dengan ketinggian 15 m. meski suka loncat-loncat pake Shunpo, sekarang Ichigo ga bisa pake Shunpo karena Hirauo melarangnya. Jadi dia akhirnya melaksanakan tugasnya dengan penuh air mata.

"Siap? Turun!" teriakan Hirauo berbarengan dengan Teriakan Ichigo yang berbunyi "WAAAAAAA…..~~" itu memenuhi hutan. Dan ketika sudah berhasil melewati satu pohon Hirauo berdecak kagum. "Boleh juga ni anak" "Hirauo san! Aku berhasil! Lihat!" seru Ichigo yang tanpa menghiraukan apa yang ada di depannya.

"BUUUUUKK!" sound efek menunjukkan kalau Ichigo dengan sukses menabrak pohon dengan pose cicak didinding.

"Sudah kubilang pakai matamu! Bisa sih bisa tapi kau sekarang malah kayak cicak begitu…" Hirauo menghela napas melihat Ichigo terkapar.

"Bilang kek kalo ada pohon Mentor sialan!" Ichigo hanya menghardik pelan Hirauo.

* * *

Sekarang beralih ke Renji san dan Byakunoo. "Nee.. Taichou…" sahut Renji. "Sudah kubilang jangan panggil Taichou, aku Byakunoo.. dan aku bukan Taichoumu"

memang sih, tapi karena muka yang benar-benar plek persis en mirip banget itu membuat Renji sungkan memanggilnya. "Baiklah Tai..eh Byakunoo.. kita mau apa?" Tanya Renji sekarang.

"Berburu.."

"Kau punya surat ijin berburu?" Tanya Renji lagi. "Dasar bego, ini utan… ga usah pake surat ijin kale..! Nih, pake senjata itu buat nepak Burung…" Byakunoo member Renji sebuah ketapel agak besar terbuat dari pohon mahoni. "Itu, ada burung.. kamu langsung bidik dengan benar.." sahut Byakunoo.

Pelan-pelan mereka mendekati burung malang itu. Dan seketika "JBREEETTT!" Renji melemparkan batu dari ketapelnya tepat ke burung itu. "NICEEEE!" seru Renji. "Bagus…"

tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara mendengung yang membuat mereka terdiam. "Nee.. Byakunoo.. kayaknya kita dalam masalah…" sahut Renji gagu. "Apa maksudmu?" Byakunoo heran.

"DI BELAKANGMU GOBLOKK!" Renji memutar paksa kepala Byakunoo ampe terdengar bunyi KREKK! Di belakang mereka ada segerombol lebah marah yang sepertinya rumah mereka ancur gara-gara batu Renji.

"RENJII GUENDENG..! BALIKIN KEPALA GUEE ADUDUDUH…!" alhasil gara-gara menempeleng kepala Byakunoo kekencengan kini kepalanya ga bisa ngebalik ke depan. Byakunoo lari sambil kepalanya ngadep serong! "Ntar aja di rumah!" seru Renji.

"SETAAAAAAN!" mereka tidak menghiraukan kekesalan masing-masing atau perasaan masing-masing. Mereka Cuma bisa lari dan dengan sigap mereka langsung nyebur ke sungai.

Dengan menggunakan cara lama yaitu membuat sebuah bamboo kecil berlubang sebagai pengganti tabung gas mereka nyelem kayak ikan.

* * *

Oke kita beralih ke Yumi. Yumi hanya bisa diem ngeliat Taichou-sensei-mentor-tarsan yang ada di depannya ngedeplok kayak cumi-cumi. "Hoi… kau.. cepat kamu tangkep Ikan yang ada di sana!" seru Kentucky.

"Pake apa?" Pertanyaan melesat di mulut dower Yumichika. "PAKE TANGAN LAH masa pake jidat lo!" seru Kentucky.

Bagi Yumichika, hal itu dah biasa, dia udah dihardik-hardik sama Taichounya yang asli. Meski kali ini memang ga ada bedanya. "Hai, Hai.. Kentuck…" "Kentucky dodol! Jangan dipendekin…!"

"IYAAAA…!" entah kenapa hari ini berbeda. Akibat banyak yang terjadi, Yumichika jadi kena serangan darah tinggi.

"Mentor gue gobloknya ampun banget sih… kepengen gue jejelin sandal tapi entar gue digebukin" keluh Yumichika yang lagi jongkok di pinggir sungai. Berharap ada ikan duyung bohai yg nyeret dia ampe menjauh dari situ. Tapi harapannya yang impossible itu hanya bertahan 20 detik sampai ketika seekor ikan bertengger di bawah permukaan sungai.

"Hahaha kali ini mampus lo ikan sialan…! CIAAAAT!"

"JBURRRR…!" Dengan pedenya Yumi langsung mendelep ke sungai sampe dia ga tau kalau di sana ada buaya.. istrinya pakaya yang sedang asik berjemur langsung melotot ngeliat daging Yumi yang dimata tu buaya kayak bistik renyah siap santap.

"GYYAAAAAAHHHH…! OI KENTUTKY SIALAN! HELEP HELEP NAPAA!?" Yumi berlari menerjang arus sungai, dengan kemampuannya Narto yaitu 'Jurus kaki seribu' dia langsung ngacir di atas aer yang membuat seluruh penghuni alam neraka terherman-herman.

Suara teriakan-teriakan aneh terdengar membuat pedagang yang lewat malah nabur begitu saja. Mereka takut itu adalah suara gaib yang minta dirinya dipijet.

Baiklah sekarang, Ichigo, Yumichika, dan Renji sudah babak belur akibat latihannya. Sedangkan Byakunoo digigitin ama lebah membuat jempolnya jadi segede semangka.

"Lo ga apa-apa Byakunoo?" Tanya Hirauo. "Lo pikir jempol gue ga apa apa gitu?" sewot Byakunoo yang dari tadi meringis negliat jempol tangannya yang diperban.

"Sori Byakunoo gue kan ga tau…!" Renji berusaha membela.

"Halah! Cuma jempol kesengat aja ampe meringis-ringis gitu!" DUUAAAK! Byakunoo langsung menjerit sekuat Hulk ngangkat beras.

Terdengar bunyi "WADAAAAAAOOOWWWW..!" selama 10 menit. Karena Kentucky dengan polosnya memukul jempol Byakunoo yang kesengat alih-alih buat ngempesin tu bengkak.. eh sekarang tuh jempol diameternya udah 15 cm.

"Besok kita mulai lagi, bersiap yaa!" seru Hirauo. "Ngapain lagi? Masih ada beberapa hari kan? Santai sajalah dulu.." sahut Ichigo memakan sop kaki beruang buruannya Kentucky.

"Kita memang masih ada waktu tapi ini bukan waktunya leha-leha!" tukas Hirauo lagi. "Memangnya kita mau apa? Makan codot? Nonton beruang mandi? Ato mandiin mbak kunti?" Tanya Yumichika. Sedangkan Renji lagi sibuk bangunin Byakunoo yang pingsan.

"Kita mau Hiking…" jawab Hirauo sambil nyeruput sop uler kacang medenya.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!? ##t$#&&u( *#( &$?!" Sekarang kembali teriakan HAH berkumandang indah dan menyelesaikan Fanfict ini dengan nista.

KARENA AUTHOR SEDANG ADA KEPERLUAN MEDIS MENGENAI GEJALA SARAP DAN KEOONAN AKUT

FANFICT INI AKAN BERLANJUT DI CHAPTER 4!

TO BE CONTINUED...~~

* * *

Ichigo : Masih Lanjut?!

Yuzu : IYA.. dan bersiaplah karena ini klimaksnya.. sembarangan banget lu ndepak gue ampe nancep!

Ichigo : sorii...

Yuzu : HALAAAH DIEM LU SINI GUE BEJEK-BEJEK

BAK BUK BAK BUG BAK...

#Sekilas dibalik layar hitam panggung Fanfiction#


	4. Chapter 4

**THE HIKING AND THE CHAMPION**

**discalimer : Tite Kubo...**

**summary : Kelanjutan Ichigo cs melakukan hal yang ga berguna...**

**WARNING: Tidak di sarankan untuk orang lanjut usia maupun yang **

**memiliki gejala penuaan dini**

* * *

**Ah akhirnyee.. yaa setelah berminggu-minggu ato lebih tepatnya sampe 1 taon ni Fanfict kagak kelar-kelar ampe para tokoh dagelan kita cape sendiri. Baiklah, daripada saya di depak maning sama si mas Ichigo kurapan sialan ntu, kita capcus langsung ke kaki Gunung Jereng.**

**Ehehehe.. sebelum menjelaskan ini ntu en laen-laen, Yuzu hanya ingin mengatakan HAPPY NEW YEAR AND MERRY CHRISTMAS walo udah lewat sih... hehehe..**

**oke NEXT...**

**Setelah sekian lama kayak lagunya Bang Ridho(kalo ga redo ya sudahlah), Ichigo cs beserta mentor mereka yang agak gila bin sinting itu sekarang sedang merayapi kaki gunung yang terkenal dengan hawa dinginnya. Entah apa hubunganya dengan Tarsan award yang bakal diadain, Ichigo juga lupa mereka udah keluar berapa hari boro-boro berapa hari, tanggal aja kagak ngerti*mereka ga nyadar udah taon baru lagi*.**

**Oke skip. Kita langsung kembali ke… Ke..Kemana-~kemana~kemanaaa~~*Author kerasukan Ayutingtong*. Kemudian Author didepak kembali.**

* * *

"Hoi. Hirauo san kapan nyampenya sih? Ngomong-ngomong ni dimana? Kenapa kita tiba-tiba langsung menclok di sini?" Tanya Ichigo yang ngedumel ria tak terhingga mejikuhibiniu mulai dari Sabang sampe Merauke berjajar pulau-pulau pada Mentor najongnya.

"Halah..namanya juga Fanfict. Ngapain diurusin, salah-salah gue bisa disetrum idup-idup ma tu Author gila" Hirauo hanya mengibaskan satu tangannya membungkan Ichigo yang hendak menyerbunya dengan berbagai komplen. Secara Hirauo bukan Customer Service bohai yang suka nebeng di depan Lobby kantor, Hirauo tidak menggubris komplenan Ichigo.

Tak ada yang bersuara. Hening banget, sampe mereka tiba di pos satpam.. ralat.. pos pendakian pertama. "Eeekkhh.. capee banget, naek mulu.. kalo ga naek ya turun.. astojim jantung gue kayak pindah ke dengkul.." Yumi udah tepar di bawah sambil klepek-klepek nyari duit*?*.

"Beruntung jantung lo yang pindah daripada mentor lu, isi kepalanya pindah semua ke dengkul" bisik Renji. Dia tidak mau keras-keras ngomong kalau masih sayang nyawa, dia ga mau mati konyol gara-gara di cekek sama Badak Jawa *baca Kentucky*.

"Oke. Kita nginep dulu di pos ini. Ada 2 pos lagi sampe puncak, jadi mungkin besok kita baru nyampe.. cepet siapin tenda, bakar menyan, bakar dupa, siapin kembang sama ember ya" perintah Byakunoo. "Etto.. Byakunoo san.. kita mau kemping atom au ritual babi ngepet?" Tanya Renji yang heran kenapa Taichou*mungkin*nya itu agak-agak out of the box.

"Byakunoo, singkirkan otak psycho mu itu, kita bukan mau Ngepet.. kita mau kemping!" seru Hirauo membangun sebuah tenda dari terpal yang sangat-sangat-sangat-sederhana. "Biasanya juga Ngepet…" keluh cowok kece itu. "Kuchiki Taichou.. sudah alih propesi gitu?" tukas Yumichika.

"Mana gua ngarti. Yang gua heran kenapa tu Taichou keren jadi ebrek kayak gini..Ren..lo iklhas taichou lo kayak gitu?" Ichigo melirik Renji yang membatu. "Iklhas ga iklhas sih… kalo yang asli ga punya ati… tapi yang ini malah ga punya otak…" sahut Renji. "Menderita banget ya…"Yumi menambahkan dengan nada Doremi miredo..mibakso..mi tektek…

Seketika mereka sudah siap kemping dengan peralatan seadanya. Panic dari batu yang aduhai ga ketulungan tuh beratnya. Pisau segede bedug mesjid, yang ga kalah seremnya, masakan buatan Hirauo yang dia namai** 'SUP KENIKMATAN' i**tu hampir mengirim Ichigo cs ke alam baka seketika itu juga. Sumpe bener tu sup kagak enak banget dah..

Di tenda yang tidak terlalu besar namun tidak terlalu kecil ataupun minimalis itu, Ichigo cs bersharing ria sebelum tidur. "Sup aneh apaan tuh. Rasanya kayak bangke kucing direbus…" keluh Renji. "Bangke kucing? Kayak kaos kaki mambu bosok kalo kata aku.. udah deh nano-nano en entah kenapa tadi ada bulu kaki segala…" jawab Yumichika.

"Pokoknya perpaduan antara bangke kucing ama kaos kaki… itu sup tergila yang pernah gue makan… ga ngebayang setiap hari kudu makan kayak gitu.. bisa keracunan tokxin kayaknya ya?" Ichigo menyahuti kedua temannya yang dari tadi ngerikuk kayak keong di pinggir. "Eh Ichi… terus kapan kita bener-bener mau liburan? Acara kita kok jadi kayak gini?" Yumichika melirik ke atas, membayangkan dirinya maen sama anak orang utan dan gelantungan ria di atas ring basket.

"No Ide lah.. kita ikutin mereka semua maunya apa…" jawab Ichigo ogah-ogahan. Lama kelamaan berkutat dengan pikiran amburadul mereka, ketiganya terlelap pules ga peduli dengan dinginnya hawa gunung itu. Tiba-tiba ga ada hujan ga ada kecoak, Hirauo, Byakunoo, dan Kentucky pred ciken*ditampol Kentucky* langsung meneriaki ketiga anak pungut mereka dengan toa segede odong-odong yang langsung sukses membuat Yumi, Ichi, dan Renji melakukan 3 kali koprol,2 kali engklek, dan 1 kali nyungsep.

"HOOII ANAK-ANAK SIALAN, CEPAT BANGUN! KITA AKAN HIKING LAGII! BABI!" kini suara Kentucky benar-benar garang dengan menunjukkan taring palsunya yang kemarin habis di obras.

"APAAN SIH, Lagi enak-enak mimpi maen congklak sama Ketty Perry lo ganggu aja!" seru Renji. "Haaaa? Siapa? Ketty Perry palelu.. jangan mimpi ketinggian! Cepet ringkesin tu barang ato gua buang!" kini Byakunoo dengan tidak coolnya mengacungkan mesing gergaji mesin siap mengkoyak Renji idup-idup.

Ketiganya Cuma bisa diem. Mereka terus berjalan mengikuti Mentor mereka pergi, ga peduli kecemplung kali, kelindes traktornya gorilla*sejak kapan gorilla bawa traktor?*, dikejer-kejer sama uler berkepala kodok.. de el-el deh. Tapi dengan hebatnya mereka ber-enam sudah sampe di pucuk daun teh.. eh salah.. pucuk gunung. "Muka kalian unyu banget ya.. kalo diliat-liat" gumam Hirauo melihat ketiga muridnya yang sudah ancur lebur ga karuan.

"UNYUU? JANGAN BERCANDA DASAR PONI KUDA SIALAN! Cepet jelasin kenapa lo lo pada ngajak kita nangkring di sini!" Ichigo sudah meledak-ledak. Kesabarannya sudah diujung tanduk kebo yang siap meledakkan Hirauo cs ke kutub utara. Hirauo langsung beraksi dengan 'Pukulan seksi dan bohainya'. Berefek benjol 3 tingkat di kepala dandelion Ichigo. Yumi dan Renji Cuma cengo. Byakunoo mandangin langit, Kentucky ngorek-ngorek rumah semut.

"Baiklah… maap yee… sebenarnya kita tuh ga maksud ngerjain kalian.." sahutan suara Hirauo membuat ketiga orang itu ber-'HAH' ria. "Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Renji. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" sekarang Hirauo malah ketawa cekikian kayak kuntilanak, Byakunoo kembali dengan mukanya yang 'lempeng', sedangkan Kentucky berubah… dia menjadi… ULTRAMAN!—ralat dia mengganti pakaiannya menjadi baju shinigami pada umumnya.

**"SELAMAT DATANG DI CHRISTMAS TRAP CELEBRATION**! KENA KALIAN!" Seru Hirauo, Byakunoo kembali menjadi Byakuya, sedangkan Kentucky berubah lagi, menjadi Kenpachi, Hirauo menjadi Hirako. Ichigo, Renji, dan Yumichika Hanya cengo. Hanya tawa Hirako yang menggema. "Etto.. jadi.. selama ini… Tarsan Award? Latihan itu? Survival dengan taroan nyawa?" Tanya Renji.

"Dasar bocah goblok! Kita itu Cuma mau ngerjain kalian, ini request dari Kyoraku taichou yang ngusulin Christmas Trap ini… dia keingetan kalian yang mau pergi liburan!" jelas Hirako masih dengan gelak tawanya.

"….Jadi..bis itu?" sekarang Yumi yang mangap. "Kami membuat Pak supir menjalankan busnya dengan berbohong kalian sudah masuk…" jawab Byakuya. "Wajah bodoh kalian membuatku ingin bunuh diri gahahahahahaha!" Kenpachi ngebodor ga lucu.

"Kalianlah THE CHAMPION. Well kenapa muka kalian nekuk begitu? Kalian mau mati kedinginan di sini? Ato kita pulang!" sahut Hirako. "HA..HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAA!" Hirako, Byakuya, dan Kenpachi tergelak, ketiga shinigami di belakang mereka tertawa seram. Seram sekali! Lebih-lebih dari dengerin Omas bernyanyi dangdut.

"Wo..ooii kalian kenapa? Kesambet?" Tanya Hirako. "Ha..hahaha… Hirako san… kalian memang hebat.. tapi…." Ichigo memotong perkataannya dengan nada dingin.

"Kita the Champion kan?.. kalau begitu… tidak asik kalau yang kalah tidak mendapat itu…" kini Renji yang cekikikan.

"Hee..heeii kami kan Cuma menjalankan tugas… anoo itu.." Hirako semakin berkeringat dingin, Byakuya tetep aja mengkerut melihat keanehan fukutaichounya. Sedangkan Kenpachi memasang tampang 'Kenapa ni bocah'.

"Hahaha… ayooo..ayo.. saatnya… PERMAINAN HUKUMAN…." Mata Yumichika menunjukan sinar-sinar kelicikan.

"EH…tu..tunggu..I..Ichigo…" ketiga Taichou itu mundur 2 langkah. Di depan mereka pemandangan awan jahat hitam mengerikan sepanjang abad megantropus bergerumul.

"HYAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAAA…!"

*sound efek horror, petir nyamber, gelas pecah, mix deluxe deh*

"…TU..TUUUUNGGGUUUUUU!"

Pemandangan di tutup dengan sangat tidak terhormat.

Yaayayaya… readers, kira-kira apakah permainan hukuman bagi para Taichou kita? Check it out, skip, latar berubah ke Kebon Binatang Ragunan.

"Hirako san.. bagaimana di sana? Makanannya cukup?" Tanya Ichigo. "Ini bukan soal makanan.. cepat keluarkan aku dari sini! Kau mau membunuhku! Singa-singa ini lapar tauuu!" seru Hirako dari jeruji besi yang di dalamnya para singa sudah siap melahap kalau semisal Hirako jatoh.

Di sisi lain… kandang badak. "Renji.. aku akan memecatmu nanti" Byakuya dengan terpaksa harus bergerumul dengan para badak yang culanya siap menclok di badan Byakuya. "Itu tidak masalah. Toh kau bahkan tidak bisa membuka senkaimon…" jawab Reni dengan santai menyeruput kopinya.

Lalu di kandang Monyet.. "Taichou, kau terlihat tidak senang? Kenapa begitu? Kau punya banyak teman lho…" Tanya Yumi sambil mengupas kacang rebusnya. "KALAU CERITA INI SELESAI.. KUKULITI KAU…"

Well itulah hal yang terjadi. Ga nyambung ya? Kenapa begitu? Karena Yuzu sudah bosan ngetik. Bagi Yumichika, saya turut berbela sungkawa karena chapter ini sudah akan berakhir.

sekianlah akhirnya perjalanan mereka, dendam mereka terbalas, tapi liburan tetep oke..!

FINISH

* * *

Behind the scene :

Yumichika : tunggu dulu kenapa taichou gue mau ngulitin gue?! lo tau kan dia kaga pernah becanda!?

Yuzu : yee mana gue tau yaa.. Tanyain aja noh ma tu Kenpachong...

Yumichika : DASAR AUTHOR SETAN! DEVIL! IBLIS! DEMIIT!

Yuzu : DIEM!*Nendang Yumi ampe nancep ke Arab*

Ichigo : makanya gue paling males nyari masalah sama ni author...

Renji : Setuju...

behind the scene selesai...


End file.
